


I’ll Depend on You

by happysarcasm



Series: andi’s mcyt fics [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, Isolation, Light Angst, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, dream gaslights tommy: the saga, tommy is fucking Broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysarcasm/pseuds/happysarcasm
Summary: Dream is always so kind to Tommy. Gifts, compliments, his friendship..he always gives those things to him. Sometimes Tommy thinks Dream’s too kind to him.Sometimes Tommy thinks he doesn’t deserve Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: andi’s mcyt fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905163
Comments: 58
Kudos: 760





	I’ll Depend on You

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this arc has fucking broken me and now i will make you all cry AGAIN. i rlly like what tommy & dream (the actual ccs) are doing with this whole exile and depressedinnit shit and i wanna see how their (charscter’s) “friendship” develops

Tommy was feeling lonely again. It wasn’t an uncommon feeling, quite the opposite in fact. Over the weeks of his exile he’d gotten more than used to feeling lonely, distant, like he was simply floating or gliding through his day to day life. He was used to being the only inhabitant on the island aside from the amnesiac ghost that would come visit from time to time.

He was accustomed to no visitors aside from Ghostbur. But Dream was different, he practically lived on his island now, only leaving for business or political reasons. Tommy had gathered that Dream didn’t have too many close personal relationships either, which only brought them closer.

But this morning, Dream had gone back to the SMP’s land on an errand that he hadn’t explained to Tommy. It was probably something important, but Tommy still felt so _lonely_. Dream was the only consistent guest he had, and when he left, Tommy was left alone with his thoughts.

Tommy reasoned he was just being clingy and over reactionary. Dream was a busy man, of course he’d have to leave from time to time! But..that didn’t change the fact that he felt...colder when he was away. Emptier. 

His mind was filled with static when nobody was around. Sometimes carrying him to the Nether, most often the blackstone bridge. If he stayed there too long, Dream would always find him and bring him back to the island. Tommy was always so grateful when that happened.

The Thursday morning was chilly and partially cloudy. Tommy decided to chop down the trees that had grown overnight to finish the storage room that had been left alone for the past few days. His mind was elsewhere while he completed the monotonous task, only occasionally tuning back into reality when a stray mob approached him.

What caught his attention after what felt like hours of chopping and placing wood was the distant sound of a riptide trident in the ocean. His head snapped to the side just in time to see Dream climb from the water. Tommy abandoned the build he was completing in favor of running towards Dream to greet him.

“Uh, hey Tommy, sorry I was out for longer than expected.” Dream beat him to the greeting, switching out his trident to steak. “I’m assuming you’ve been alright since I’ve been gone, though?” The taller had a hint of playfulness in his voice, but Tommy only let out a huff of amusement.

Tommy discarded his armor almost immediately after the greeting, helping when Dream started digging out the small hole. Dream’s mask had been discarded as well, being put back in the man’s inventory. Tommy noticed that he’d been doing that a lot lately, taking it as a sign of trust and their developing friendship, and almost couldn’t believe that he’d hated Dream before. 

The man looked down at Tommy, giving him an appreciative smile. “Hey, thanks for being so compliant recently with the whole armor thing. I hardly hear you complain about it anymore, makes it a lot easier on me _and_ you.” Dream pat the boy on the shoulder, with Tommy laughing and leaning into the contact. “I appreciate it a lot.” 

The smile on his face made Tommy feel safer, even though there was always the small voice buried in his thoughts, reminding him that Tommy knew something wasn’t right. He **knows** this. But even though Tommy was vaguely aware of this, it was buried in the back of his mind, piled underneath the safety and warmth and his new friendship.

Tommy ignored his quieter thoughts and lit up at Dream’s compliment. “Well thank you, Dream! That..means a lot.” His eyes were brighter than normal, gaining a small spark back into his newly dull, gray eyes. Tommy always valued when Dream praised him for something, it was good to know that his new friend valued him so much.

Dream let out a low laugh, turning to put his items in the guest tent. “I’m glad, Tommy.” He walked to where the chest in the tent was placed against the wall, with Tommy patiently waiting for him to finish sorting his things. 

Instead of quietly rummaging like Tommy was used to, Dream asked a question over his shoulder that Tommy didn’t catch.

“Uh— sorry, what’d you say, Dream?” He shuffled closer to the tent away from the shorelines. 

The former threw an unimpressed gaze over his shoulder, repeating the question with a hint of irritation. “I _asked_ what you’ve been up to while I was gone.” Dream shut the chest lid with more force than necessary, turning back to the other with a neutral stare.

Tommy couldn’t help but feel like he’d done something to upset him, but bit his tongue and answered Dream’s question anyway. “Oh, I— I was just getting some extra wood for that chest room I haven’t finished. It’s really boring just gathering wood and placing it down again, I mean why not just—“

“That's **enough** , Tommy. Thank you.” Dream cut him off from his rambling, Tommy immediately quieting down and fidgeting with the sleeves of his old jacket. 

Nothing else was asked of Tommy, so the conversation died out, both of them going about their daily tasks. Tommy continued to chop down nearby trees and replant them with more efficiency, while Dream refurbished the abandoned beach party back the way it was before. 

His storage building was coming together well, at least from what he thought. Tommy had been working until Dream called him over back to the shore, with the former dropping his work almost instantly. 

“Dream, did you..need something?” Tommy asked with a raised brow. The way Dream’s mood had shifted earlier still sat in Tommy’s mind, the worry leaving a question on the tip of his tongue. 

“Uh, yes I did, actually.” Dream spoke more casually than earlier, making Tommy ever so slightly more cautious. “Did you ever fix up the nether bridge like I asked you too? From a few days ago?” His tone was still calm and collected, but Tommy’s heart plummeted at the mention of the forgotten task.

The boy took a small step backwards, eyes widening. “Uh— well, the- the funny thing is, Dream-“ Tommy slipped into his “bit voice” while trying to explain to Dream how he’d forgotten. He rushed his words and was beginning to stumble over his sentences. “I- well I _was_ going to fix the bridge, like-y’know like you said-but I just got kinda. Distracted? I’m really sorry— I didn’t mean to forget about it.” His voice became quieter as he explained, looking anywhere but the man in front of him.

There was a tense pause, causing Tommy’s anxiety to skyrocket further, and then a heavy sigh coming from the man in front of him. “Tommy…” Dream sounded disappointed. Dream was disappointed in **him**. 

“I— I swear it was a mistake. I would’ve done it before!” God why did he have to fuck things up, it was and he forgot. How could he have been such a fucking moron? He made Dream upset and now he was gonna leave him and Tommy would be alone again—

“Tommy.” Dream was talking but it didn’t register with him.

“I would’ve done it.” Tommy’s voice was quiet and shaky. “I’m sorry— I promise I would’ve, I’m sorry Dream—“ 

Dream only stared at Tommy for a short moment while he rambled on, before walking towards him and enveloping him in a hug. The boy jumped at the surprise contact, but quickly leaned into the other, shaky apologies still falling from his lips.

“I appreciate the apologies, Tommy.” His voice brought a semblance of comfort. He was thankful that Dream was so kind. “Can’t say that I’m exactly happy with that decision, but I forgive you.” ~~It wasn’t a decision~~. Tommy buried his face more into the fabric of the other’s clothes. Dream was so nice to him, too nice. Tommy thought he didn’t deserve all this kindness. He grabbed onto the back of Dream’s sweater, taking in the contact and comforting words that the other was telling him.

He liked it like this. Tommy didn’t know how he used to hate Dream, he was so merciful. Tommy didn’t deserve him. Tommy didn’t deserve this friendship. But as long as Dream was willing to stay around, Tommy would depend on him. He would stay.

And looking down at the fragile and broken boy in his arms, Dream knew he had won.

**Author's Note:**

> dream sees the option of emotionally torturing a child and goes 👍
> 
> also according to ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of readers actually leave a comment, so if y—


End file.
